Every Day's a Gift
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot, post MGS4. The hero of Shadow Moses had always seemed invincible to Raiden. It was only when he passed away that he realized how human Snake had truly been. No one's remaining days were absolute. Every day was a gift...not a given right. Family fic, some RaidenxRose, mentions Snake death but is not a tragic story.


**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR**

**Hey there :D! I hope everybody who bought Revengeance is enjoying it (I know I am XD)! This fic is post-MGS4 and was inspired by several things: One, a recent episode of the tv show Bones, two, a Nickelback song called "If Today Was Your Last Day", and three, the premier of Revengeance. It's sort of a tribute to Snake since Raiden wouldn't have been able to strike back in all his epicness without him. I can't figure out if FOXDIE has killed Snake yet in Revengeance, but in this story he has recently passed away (it's not meant to be a sad story though, it's meant to be more about Raiden). If Snake is indeed still alive, then consider this an alternate course of events in which he has died. Also, there is some RaidenxRose so please no Rose-bashing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :D!**

**X**

The weather was pleasantly moderate today. Sunlight illuminated the grassy earth, its heat relieved by a cool breeze. The sweet smell of spring was laced within that breeze. Manipulated by the wind, the budding leaves of trees and the blooming, sweet-scented flowers seemed to dance as they bent to and fro.

Some might say the atmospheric conditions were a cruel lightening to such a grave day. For Raiden, however…it seemed fitting.

Equipped with his humanoid-looking cybernetic body, the ex-FOXHOUND agent leaned against a tree, only a few yards away from the main body of people. He was clad entirely in somber shades: a black suit, deep grey tie, and black shoes. The dark colors made his pallid skin seem even paler than usual. His shaggy, ice blonde hair looked almost white.

Arms folded over his mechanical chest and head bent low, Raiden appeared detached from his surroundings. In reality…his insipid blue eyes peered out from beneath his bangs, taking in everything. He saw the gentle spring weather…the grey gravestones dotted along the hills for many miles…and the crowd of ebony-clad people, talking in low voices near a specific stone slab.

Among the crowd, the cyborg sighted more than a few familiar faces. He saw the sad yet resigned face of Dr. Hal Emmerich, otherwise known as Otacon. The newlyweds Meryl and Johnny stood hand in hand while Colonel Campbell reminisced upon the old adventures of the one for whom they mourned. That person…had been Solid Snake.

Every so often, Raiden would catch snippets of conversation. He heard someone…a man he didn't recognize make a negative comment about Mother Nature daring to be so peaceful on a day such as this. He said it was a disgrace to the memory of the hero of Shadow Moses. Hearing this, Raiden felt just the opposite. He knew that Snake would have approved such weather. He wouldn't have wanted his loved ones to stand in the cold and pouring rain, weeping over his tombstone. Raiden could just imagine him commenting, "There's enough sorrow in the world as it is. I have no intention of adding to something we already have an abundance of."

A small sigh escaped Raiden's lips and he cast his pale eyes downward. In spite of the undeniable sorrow weighing on his mechanical heart, he couldn't deny that the service in its entirety had been fitting. It had been Snake's time to go…past time, actually…and he had gone. That somewhat lessened the sting of his departure.

Suddenly, a delicate hand was placed on his bicep. The cyborg jumped as he was torn from his contemplation, turning sharply to see who had touched him. He had always been a bit edgy, even in normal life settings such as these.

To his relief…it was neither a nanomachine-enhanced PMC nor a Tengu warrior who stood next to him…but his wife, Rosemary. The brunette was dressed in a long-sleeved dress of an obsidian color that hit just above her knees. Sheer black pantyhose covered her legs and formal black heels took residence at her feet. Despite the melancholy circumstances and her appropriately sorrowful expression…she still looked as beautiful as always.

Raiden uncrossed his arms to slide one around her shoulders. She pressed her hand to his chest, studying his face concernedly. "Jack…are you all right?"

Raiden glanced away from her. It was more to hide his emotions from himself than to conceal them from her. He was so used to being an emotionless machine…the new sensations of joy, love, and sorrow he had been struck with these past few months felt foreign to him. Destroying Gekko and dispatching vampire mercenaries seemed like child's play compared to dealing with matters of the heart.

When her husband did not answer, Rose murmured, "I know he meant a lot to you…I'm sorry to see him go too. But you know…he'll never truly be gone. As long as you remember him…a part of him will always be with you."

At that, Raiden met her gaze. Rose smiled gently. "I don't think he'd want you to be too sad just because he's not here in the flesh to give you a hard time."

A smirk graced the cyborg's lips. "Yeah," he agreed. "I think you're right."

The brunette leaned against her husband's chest as he rested his chin atop her head. Glancing off to the side of the gathering of adults, he saw his six-year-old son John playing with Sunny. They had separated from the gloomy gathering and were now proceeding to play tag. The dark clothing of the children did nothing to diminish the life bursting within them as they weaved in and out of stone slabs and sculpted angels.

Out of nowhere, Rose commented, "Moments like this really make you think…"

"Hm?" Raiden shot her a confused look. "About what?"

"About the future…about what we want those we love to get out of life if we were to die early."

Raiden studied her for a long time. He was accustomed to her making these sudden, profound statements…but this one surprised him.

"You think about things like that?"

Rose looked up at him, frowning slightly. "Of course I do. We have John after all. I want to know that he'll be all right, even if my time with him is cut short. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

Raiden did not answer right away. The truth was, he had not. For so long, he hadn't cared whether or not he lived on or perished. He had thought that he had nothing left to live for…so death seemed a relieving, logical outcome for him. Ever since Raiden had discovered that he DID have a family, however…he had wanted to do nothing BUT live. Death had not crossed his mind in quite some time now.

"I don't plan on dying any time soon," he responded. "So, I haven't really considered it. What makes you think of such morbid things?"

His wife dropped her eyes to the ground. She then turned them to look upon the frolicking children. Her expression grew distant. "Every day we have is a gift," she murmured. "Not a given right. Jack…it's no secret to me that your job is dangerous. Every time you tell me and John goodbye and walk out that door…I fear for you. I know that, as good as you are, there is still a chance I might lose you. So…death is a very real concept to me. I guess…I just want to know that my family will be all right if something were to ever happen. Just like Snake wanted to know that you were okay before he let himself go in peace."

"Hmm…" Raiden couldn't really think of a response to that. His brain longed to pawn the notion off as unnecessary sentimentality…but his heart knew better. An uncomfortable lump formed in his throat.

Several feet away, a few voices rose with departing comments. Glancing in that direction, the blonde soldier saw that people were beginning to disperse. Snake's funeral had officially come to an end. Raiden patted Rose's arm and they made their way over to say goodbye to acquaintances, comrades, and friends. Throughout the process, Raiden's smile was forced. His thoughts were a million miles away….for Rose had planted a seed of nagging thought that he was having a hard time ignoring deep within his brain.

XXX

"So many freaking buttons…where's the on switch?" Raiden growled as he fumbled with a video camera.

For someone who was so technologically skilled in other areas, he still had trouble with simple, everyday devices used for leisure. More than once he had elicited a giggle from Sunny while struggling to memorize the buttons on the Nomad's Playstation 3.

Finally, the cyborg located the correct button. With a grunt of exasperation, he punched it. The apparatus whirred to life, showing him a live image of the cream-colored carpet beneath his feet. Raiden set the camera on the dark wood coffee table so that its black lens faced him. He did not yet, however, press the record button.

Feeling the tightness in his throat once more, Raiden slumped back into the plush, whitish-grey sofa. His pale fingers drummed agitatedly on the cushion. His blue eyes darted around, looking at everything other than the machine before him.

When he had sufficiently analyzed the long-since memorized features of his living room, he risked a glance at the glistening lens. He could see his own form reflected in it…pallid skin, ice blonde hair, light blue pajama pants, and a white T-shirt. Briefly, he wondered it he should have gotten dressed before doing this. But…it was night time and he hadn't wanted to wake Rose up with his fumbling around in the dark for his jeans. Maybe he could crawl on his belly so as not to rouse her with footfalls, or….

Raiden sighed, running his human-looking fingers through his hair. No, this was ludicrous. The only reason he was contemplating trivial things with such intensity was that he was nervous about doing this. Talking…expressing his deepest feelings and desires…it was not his area of expertise. In fact, he had become reasonably skilled in the opposite area of keeping silent and trapping his emotions so deep within his core that even he could not reach them.

Even so…the blade-wielding warrior had to do this. Just as Rose told him…Snake had done everything in his power, even beneath the agonizing pressure of FOXDIE, to ensure that people he cared about such as Raiden and Otacon would be all right. He hadn't even been an individual with a genuine family…but he had extended such a courtesy to his companions anyway. Raiden DID have a family. He was a husband and a father…and he owed it to his wife and his child to make sure that they would not be left in ignorance about his true feelings toward them were he to be taken from them.

Raiden took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders…summoned every last bit of strength he harbored…and pressed the ON switch. This was it…he had passed the point of no return.

"Hey there, John," he smiled at the camera, striving to look braver than he felt. "Sorry for my low tone…you and your mom are asleep right now and I'm trying not to wake you up. You may have to crank up the volume on whatever complicated device you're using to watch this video. Heh…who knows how complex technology has become by the time you're watching this."

The cyborg felt his organic blood rush to his face. He was rambling from nervousness, he knew. Fortunately…he did have a way to merge his verbal meandering with the true path of his message.

"John…if you're viewing this now and I'm not peering over your shoulder, griping about how stupidly difficult machines have become…then I'm probably dead. If that's the case…and, God willing I was a good father to you…then you're probably feeling a little down. When someone close to me passed away…your mom told me that a part of him would always be with me. She was right. Remember, kiddo…a part of me will always be with you."

His fingers curled into fists in an unconsciously nervous gesture. "Man, I hope I was a good father…" his eyes darkened with sudden fear at the alternative. "If things went sour between us and we had some sort of disagreement…then I beg you to forgive me. Please let it go. It doesn't matter. No matter what, you're my son and I'll always…"

He swallowed against a sudden dryness in his throat. It wasn't a mechanical dryness either. The cyborg truly hadn't expected it to be so hard.

"Anyway," Raiden continued, forcing himself to make eye contact with the camera. "If I'm gone, I need you to take care of your mother for me. See…she and I were just…meant for each other. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. No matter what came between us, no matter what crazy or stupid things we did…we always somehow found a way back to each other. So… I'm afraid that she'll be as unhappy as I was whenever we were apart. Please, John…help her remember to be happy."

A smirk formed on his lips. "Heh, if you're anything like me, you might find giving a speech like that difficult. Just do your best. Take care of her as best you can…better than I did."

Raiden averted the camera's gaze, chewing his lower, inorganic lip as he thought about his next point. He then sat forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers steepled before his face. His expression was serious.

"That being said, John…I also want you to take care of yourself better than I took care of myself. When you're older, you'll learn about my past one day. But…in case you're still young, just know this. I didn't grow up in a comfortable home with a loving family. You have so much more then I did so please enjoy it. Don't let a few trivial setbacks get you discouraged when there are so many greater things out there." His eyes burned fervently and his words, flowing free like water from his lips, stunned him. "I want you to LIVE life. I want you to talk and laugh and learn and work and have fun. I want you to meet new people and visit new places. I want you to learn about other cultures as well as your own."

Finishing the thought, Raiden let out a sigh, letting his hands drop. His head hung low and he stared at the floor. He recalled those individuals whose entire lives had been completely distorted by a single incident or a single chain of incidents. Vamp, Fortune, Solidus, Ocelot, the B and B's….Emma Emmerich, Naomi Hunter, Olga Gurlukovich, even the still-living Hal Emmerich, in some ways. The soldier's eyes grew misted as he stared at the floor.

"I've known so many people…" Raiden murmured, as if to himself. "…who had some tragedy or injustice happen in their lives…and who let it shape the course of their future. Rather than moving forward and doing all those things I just told you to do…they let those painful memories control them. I am not excluded from that group. Don't fall into that trap, John. Bad things will happen and you will make mistakes. Move beyond them. Use them as guidance for the future."

He closed his mouth again. The flow of words had ceased, leaving him clueless as to what he should say next. He thought for several seconds. No revelations came. Raiden scratched his head, casting a sheepish smile toward the camera.

"Well, if you couldn't tell before, I didn't plan this out before I started recording," he chuckled. "Your mom suggested something today that gave me the idea to do this. I'm glad she did…because deep down, I knew that I needed to." His gaze softened. "She's full of good advice, your mother. Do yourself a favor and listen to what she has to say, even when you don't want to hear it. If someone gives you good advice, advice that you know either right off the bat or deep down jives with what you know is right…listen to them. Sometimes the truth is painful…but it'll do you a lot less damage then a lie that's made to look comfortable." His eyes hardened once more as he recalled the Patriots and their scheme. "There are so many people out there, John, who will fill your head with distorted ideas and outright lies. Go with what you know is right, no matter how enticing they make their so-called 'truth' sound."

The fair-haired soldier stopped himself again. Once more, he was shocked at his own speech. He hadn't anticipated to be this wordy in the message he left for his son, should something happen to him. It was perplexing…but gratifying. Still…there was one last point he had to make.

Raiden brushed his pale bangs out of his eyes so that he could look more directly at the camera. He wanted it to seem as though he were looking his son directly in the eye when he spoke these next few words.

"It probably seems like I'm leaving you with a massive 'to do' list," he said, smiling gently. "In a way, I am. I'm telling you all this so that you won't fall into that trap of being twisted into a certain mindset…like I was. And … I want you to know something." His eyes almost grew watery at his next comment. " I've heard you call me a 'comic book superhero' before. That…makes me happier than I can say. Because…you, John…you saved me. I was in that funk of thinking that my life was over because of a few setbacks. Then…you and your mom came and pulled me out of it."

He smiled at the glistening lens, feeling warmth build within his mechanical chest. "Cyborg or not, you're a hero, buddy. Remember that. I love you and your mom very much. Remember that too."

He gave a short, concluding nod. Then, the cyborg reached to turn off the camera. Before he had the chance to do so, however…he was blinded by a flash of pale pink. Two arms wound tightly around his neck, their owner huddling tightly against him. Raiden blinked in surprise before he realized the identity of the pink pajama-clad figure.

"R-Rose?"

She squeezed him tightly. He could feel her shoulders trembling.

"Hey…" Raiden wrapped one arm around her, using his free hand to stroke her soft hair. "…it's okay. Just because I made that video doesn't mean I'll be dying anytime soon."

Rose nodded and moved to sit beside him. There were tears on her pretty face…but she was smiling. Apparently, he had managed to wake her up after all. A flush rushed to Raiden's face when he remembered that the camera is still recording.

"Aw man, I better redo the ending…" he started to reach for the stop button…but Rose stopped his hand.

"No," she said, clasping it in both of hers. "It's perfect. If something happens…I'd like to see the two of us together one more time."

Wiping her tears, the woman turned to face the recording device. She smiled warmly, saying, "Everything your dad just said is absolutely right, John. Especially the ending. I know he loves us…just as I love both of you. Every day I spend with you is a gift…one I could never replace."

Rose gave one last smile to the camera. Then, she stopped the recording. The husband and wife sat for a moment, saying nothing. Rose stared straight ahead, unblinking. Raiden studied her face curiously. She looked a million miles away. Right as he was opening his mouth to question her…she turned and embraced him once more.

"Thank you…" Rose murmured, laying her head on his shoulder.

Raiden's arms encircled her. His chin rested comfortably on her shoulder and his eyes closed. It was no different than other moments he had shared with his wife…yet this one seemed special…distinct. Maybe it was because now, after what she had told him, he found that he had gained a new appreciation for such instances.

For the soldier knew that every day he had with his loved ones was a gift…not a given right.

**X**

**A thousand salutes to Solid Snake for training such an epic hero! I hope you liked and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN METAL GEAR, BONES, OR NICKELBACK'S TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY**


End file.
